Użytkownik:Peter Grayson
O mnie Urodziłem się 21 stycznia 1999 roku w Lublinie a na imię mam Jakub Piotr. Nieśli chcesz odwiedź mnie na innych stronach: mój wattpad mój profil na Lubimy Czytać, mój filmweb, mój Pinterest. right |-|Ogólnie= Jestem dość skomplikowany jak każdy człowiek, bo nie da się ludzi przypisać do z góry ustalonej kategorii. Z tego powodu sam mam czasem kłopot jak się scharakteryzować, bądź opisać, ale jedno mogę śmiało powiedzieć. Lubię to co lubię i nie obchodzi mnie to co ktoś myśli o moich zainteresowaniach, bo przede wszystkim to są moje zainteresowania i one przede wszystkim powinny podobać się mnie. Jeśli chodzi o przynależność do grup społecznych to jestem hipsterem, oldschoolowcem i chrześcijańskim demokratą w jednym. |-|Życiowe cytaty= Niżej znajdują się cytaty i motta, które są stosowane przeze mnie w codziennym życiu. * „Najważniejsze w życiu jest bycie sobą.” * „Co cię nie zabije to cię wzmocni.” * „Przegranym jest ten, kto nie próbował, a ten co próbował jest zwycięzcą nawet, jeśli nie odniósł zamierzonego rezultatu, albo żadnego.” - motto o próbowaniu swoich sił w różnych zawodach, konkursach oraz życiowych decyzjach (rzecz jasna tych mających jakiś sens) * „Kiedy jesteś dobry w kilku, bądź wielu dziedzinach nauki i z tego powodu masz kłopoty z wyborem odpowiedniej ścieżki w życiu zawodowym, najlepiej wybierz i rozwijaj wszystkie te, w których jesteś dobry.” * "Wszystko zależy od chęci do działania oraz od ciebie samego." right Ulubione piosenki * 2 plus 1 - „Chodź, pomaluj mój świat”; * A-Ha - „Take On Me”; * Abba - „Dancing Queen”, „Mamma Mia”, „Money, Money, Money”; * Adele - „Skyfall”; * After Party - „Nie daj życiu się”; * Akcent - „King of Disco”, „Moja gwiazda”, „Na Zawsze Ty”, „Prawdziwa Miłość to Ty”, „Przekorny Los”, „Przez twe oczy zielone”, „Życie to są chwile”; * Al Bano & Romina Power - „Ci Sara”, „Felicita”; * Alvaro Soler - „La Cintura”, „Libre”, „Sofia”; * Amy McDonald - „Mr. Rock & Roll”; * Andrzej Rybiński - „Nie liczę godzin i lat”; * Ania Dąbrowska - „Z Tobą Nie Umiem Wygrać”; * Ania Wyszkoni - „Czy ten pan i pani”; * Anna German - „Człowieczy los” , „Tańczące Eurydyki”; * Anna Jantar - „Nic nie może wiecznie trwać”, „Tyle słońca w całym mieście”; * BAYERA - „Obrączki szczerozłote”, „Wyjątkowa miłość”; * Becky G - „Problem (The Monster Remix)”; * Bee Gees - „Stayin' Alive”, „You Should Be Dancing”; * Big Time Rush - „24/7”, „Any Kind Of Guy”, „Big Time”, „Blow Your Speakers”, „Boyfriend”, „City is Ours”, „Cover Girl”, „Famous”, „Halfway There”, „If I Ruled the World”, „Music Sounds Better”, „No Idea”, „Paralyzed”, „Till I Forget About You”; * Bill Haley - „See You Later Alligator”; * Billy Boyd - „The Last Goodbye”; * Black Sabbath/Ozzy Osbourne - „Mr. Crowley”, „Over the Mountain”, „Paranoid”, „Bark at the Moon”; * Blue Swede - „Hooked On A Feeling”; * Blues Brothers - „Sweet Home Chicago”; * Bob Marley - „Could You Be Loved”; * Bobby McFerrin - „Don't Worry Be Happy”; * Bon Jovi - „It's My Life”, „Story Of My Life”, „This Is Life”, „Unbroken”; * Bonnie Tyler - „Holding Out For A Hero”; * Boys - „Będziesz moja”, „Biały Miś”, „Jesteś szalona”, „Wolność i swoboda”; * Bracia - „Wierze w lepszy świat”; * Brad Kavanagh - „You I See”; * Britney Spears - „(You Drive Me) Crazy”; * Budka Suflera - „Takie tango”; * Carl Douglas - „Kung Fu Fighting”; * Calvin Harris - „Summer”; * Chubby Checker - „Let's Twist Again”; * Citizen Way - „When I'm With You”; * Clamavi De Profundis - „The King Beneath the Mountains”; * Cleo - „Łowcy Gwiazd”, „Za Krokiem Krok”; * Czesław Niemen - „Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz”, „Dziwny jest ten świat”, „Wspomnienie”; * „Desperado” Antonio Banderas - „El Mariachi”; * Daj to Głośniej - „Mama ostrzegała”; * Domenico Modugno - „Nel blu dipinto di blu (Volare)”; * Don Wasyl Roma - „Jedno jest niebo dla wszystkich”, „Marzenia się spełniają”, „My cyganie”, „Tańcz ze mną moje życie”; * Dżem - „Sen o Victorii”; * Ed Sheeran - „I See Fire”; * Edyta Górniak & Roksana Węgiel - „Zatrzymać Chwile”; * Elton John - „I'm still standing”; * Elvin Bishop - „Fooled Around & Fell in Love”; * Elvis Presley - „20 I'll remember you”, „A fool such as I”, „A little less conversation”, „Baby, what you want me to do”, „Heartbreak hotel”, „Help me make it through the night”, „I can't stop loving you”, „I want you, I need you, I love you”, „Jailhouse rock”, „Kiss me Quick”, „Let it be me”, „Pledging My Love”, „Rock a Hula Baby”, „Stuck On You”, „Sweet Caroline”, „The Impossible Dream”, „Trying To Get To You”, „Viva las Vegas”, „Walk a Mile in My Shoes”, „Way Down”, „You give me a mountain”; * Enej - „Kamień z napisem LOVE”, „Skrzydlate ręce”, „Tak smakuje życie”; * Enrique Iglesias - „Bailando”; * Enya - „Orinoco Flow”; * Eruption - „One Way Ticket”; * Europe - „The Final Countdown”; * Eurythmics - „Sweet Dreams”; * Evanescence - „Bring me to life (Official Video)”, „Lithium”, „My Heart is Broken”, „My Immortal”; * Ewelina Lisowska - „W Stronę Słońca”; * Extazy - „Noc taka czarna”; * Fall Out Boy - „My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark”; * Farba - „Chcę Tu Zostać”; * Fifth Harmony - „I'm In Love With a Monster”; * FISHER & QUEST - „Jedno wiem”; * For Teens - „Jesteś Częścią Mnie”; * Gary Clark Jr - „Come Together”; * Genesis - „I Can't Dance”, „Jesus He Knows Me”; * Gloria Gaynor - „I Will Survive”; * Golec uOrkiestra - „Ściernisko”; * Gotye - „Somebody That I Used to Know”; * Grzegorz Hyży - „O Pani!”, „Pod Wiatr”; * Gromee - „Light Me Up”, „Zaśnieżone Miasta”; * Hanka Ordonówna - „Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy”; * „Hobbit” - „Blunt the knives”, „Noże stęp, łyżki łam”, „Song of Durin”, „Song of the Lonely Mountain”, „Tam gdzie chłód i gdzie zamglony szczyt”, „The Misty Mountains Cold”; * „How To Train Your Dragon” - „Czy w marzeniach”, „For the Dancing and the Dreaming”; * IAMEVE - „To Feel Alive”; * Imagine Dragons - „All For You”, „Battle Cry”; * Ivan i Delfin - „Jej Czarne Oczy”; * J. Michael Finley - „I Can Only Imagine”; * Jackson 5 - „I Want You Back”; * James Brown - „I Got You (I Feel Good)”; * Jennifer Lopez - „Let's get loud”; * Joan Jett - „I love rock n roll”; * John Legend - „Start a fire”; * Johnny Cash - „Ghost Rider in the Sky”, „Ring of fire”, „The Man Comes Around”; * Jonas Blue - „I See Love (Lyrics) ft. Joe Jonas”; * Jorrgus - „Ja chcę mieć żonę”; * Just Dance - „Cotton Eyed Joe”; * Kamil Bednarek - „Dni, których jeszcze nie znamy”; * Kaoma - „Lambada”; * Kase and Wrethov - „Break Down”; * Kasia Cerekwicka - „Na kolana”; * Kevin Conroy - „Am I Blue”; * Kombii - „Pokolenie”; * „La La Land” - „A Lovely Night”, „Another Day Of Sun”, „City of Stars”, „Someone in the crowd”, „The fools who dream”; * Lady Gaga - „Poker Face”; * Lady Pank - „Zawsze tam, gdzie ty”; * Las Ketchup - „Asereje”; * Led Zeppelin - „Immigrant song”; * Leonard Cohen - „Hallelujah”; * Limp Bizkit - „Behind blue eyes”; * Linkin Park - „Iridescent”, „New Divide”, „What I've Done”; * Lombard - „Przeżyj to sam”; * „Lord od the Rings” - „Edge of Night”, „Gollums Song”, „Into the West”, „May it be”; * Los Del Rio - „La Macarena”; * LP - „Lost On You”; * Luciano Pavarotti - „O'Sole Mio”; * Louis Armstrong - „What A Wonderfull World”; * Luis Fonsi - „Despacito”; * Łukasz Kulawik - „I See Fire” pl; * Maanam - „Lipstick on the glass”; * Maciej Smoliński - „Ile bym dał”; * Magma - „Aicha”; * Manic Drive - „Save A Life”; * Marcin Siegieńczuk - „Zapomnieć muszę o Tobie”; * Marek Grechuta - „Dni, których nie znamy”; * Margaret - „Cool Me Down”, „What You Do”; * Mariah Carey - „All I Want for Christmas Is You”; * Mark Johns - „My perfect day”; * Maryla Rodowicz - „Małgośka”, „Remedium”; * Marvin Gaye - „Ain't no mountain high enough”; * MercyMe - „A Million Miles Away”, „Almost Home”, „Beautiful”, „Crazy”, „Flawless”, „Happy Dance”, „I Can Only Imagine”, „Shake”, „Welcome To The New”, „Word Of God Speak”, „You Are I Am”; * Męskie Granie Orkiestra - „Sobie i Wam”; * Michael Buble - „Sway”; * Micheal Jackson - „Billie Jean”, „Come Together”; * Michał Szpak - „Color Of Your Life”, „Jesteś bohaterem”; * Michał Wiśniewski - „Piosenka Jak Pocałunek”; * Mieczysław Fogg - „Jesienne Róże”; * Mig - „Wymarzona”; * Modern Talking - „Atlantis Is Calling (S.O.S for Love)”, „Brother Louie”, „Cheri Cheri Lady”, „Geronimo's cadillac”, „You Can Win If You Want”, „You're My Heart, You're My Soul”; * Mr. President - „Coco Jambo”; * Natalia Oreiro - „Cambio Dolor”; * Mrozu - „Jak nie my to kto”; * Natalia Szroeder - „Lustra”; * Naughty Boy - „Runnin”; * Newsboys - „Blessed Be Your Name”, „Born Again”, „God's Not Dead (Like a Lion)”, „Guilty”, „Jesus Paid It All”, „Live With Abandon”, „That's How You Change The World”, „The King is Coming”, „We Believe”; * Norman Greenbaum - „Spirit In The Sky”; * „Ogniem i Mieczem” - „Dunka na dwa serca”, „Hej sokoły”; * Opus - „Live is Life”; * Otherwise - „Soldiers”; * Ottawan - „Hand's up”; * Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen - „Good Time”; * O-Zone - „Dragostea Din Tei”; * Paulla - „Od dziś”; * Paweł Domagała - „Weź nie pytaj”; * Pectus - „Barcelona”; * Perfect - „Chcemy być sobą”, „Niepokonani”, „Wszystko ma swój czas”; * Pharrell Williams - „Happy”; * Phil Wickham - „This Is Amazing Grace”; * Piękni i Młodzi - „Niewiara”; * P!nk - „I´m Not Dead”; * Queen - „I want to break free”, „We Are The Champions”, „We Will Rock You”; * R. Kylle - „I Believe I Can Fly”; * Racing Glaciers - „First Light”; * Radosław Pazura - „Am I Blue” pl; * Rafał Brzozowski - „Już wiem”, „Magiczne Słowa”, „Masz zawsze mnie”, „Nie Mam Nic”, „Tak Blisko”, „Za mały świat”; * Rag'n'Bone Man - „Human”; * Rammstein - „Amerika”; * Ray Charles - „Hit The Road Jack”; * Ray Parker Jr - „Ghostbusters”; * Redbone - „Come And Get Your Love”; * Reni Jusis - „Kiedyś Cię Znajdę”; * Ricchi e Power - „Mamma Maria”, „Sara Perche ti Amo”; * Roksana Węgiel - „Anyone I Want To Be”; * Roxette - „Fading Like A Flower”, „How Do You Do!”, „It must have been love”, „Joyride”, „Listen To Your Heart”, „Sleeping In My Car”, „Spending My Time”, „The Look”; * Ryszard Rynkowski - „Nie budźcie marzeń, gdy śpią”, „Za młodzi, za starzy”, „Życie jest nowelą”; * Ryszard Sawicki - „Walcz o siebie”; * Safe Haven - „Chasing The Sun”; * Sarsa - „Zakryj”; * Shakira - „Try Everything”, „Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)”; * Shane Harper - „Hold You Up”; * Sia - „To Be Human”; * Sigrid - „Everybody knows”; * Silly Wizard - „Whall be King but Cherlie”; * Skillet - „Finish Line”, „Hero”, „Legendary”, „Not Gonna Die”; * Smash Mouth - „All Star”; * Smokie - „Boulevard Of Broken Dreams”, „For a Few Dollars More”, „If You Think You Know How to Love Me”, „I'll Meet You at Midnight”, „Lay Back in the Arms of Someone”, „Living Next Door to Alice”, „Mr. Tambourine Man”, „My Heart Is True”, „Oh Carol”, „Power Of Love”, „Something's Been Making Me Blue”, „Take good care of my baby”; * Sofia Karlberg - „Crazy in Love”; * Spice Girls - „Spice Up Your Life”; * Spiderbait - „Ghost Rider in the Sky”; * Starship - „We Built This City”; * Stevie Wonder - „I Just Called To Say I Love You”; * Superchick - „This is the time”; * Survivor - „Eye of the Tiger”; * Sylwia Grzeszczak - „Co z nami będzie”, „Księżniczka”, „Tamta dziewczyna”; * Sławomir - „Miłość w Zakopanem”; * Tarzan Boy - „Promienie”; * Taylor Swift - „Crazier”; * The Afters - „Live On Forever”; * The Beatles - „Come Together”, „Yesterday”; * The Clash - „London Calling”; * The Five Stairsteps - „Ooh Child”; * The Raspberries - „Go All The Way”; * The Who - „Won't Get Fooled Again”; * Tia Carrere - „I Never Even Told You”; * Tilt - „Rzeka miłości, morze radości, ocean szczęścia”; * Tina Turner - „Simply the Best”; * „Titanic” Celine Dion - „My Heart Will Go On”; * Toni Braxton - „Un-Break My Heart”; * Toples - „Kiedy Ciebie nie ma”, „Na Sercu Rany”; * Tricia Brock - „What I Know”; * Varius Manx - „Ten Sen”, „Hej Ludzie, Idą Święta”; * Viki Gabor - „Superhero”; * Village - „People YMCA”; * Welshly Arms - „Legendary”; * Wham - „Last Christmas”, „Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go”; * Zakopane - „Pójdę boso”; * Zbigniew Kurtycz - „Cicha woda brzegi rwie”; * Zbigniew Wodecki - „Nauczmy się żyć obok siebie”; right Ulubione soundtracki * Batman Begins (Batman Początek) * The Dark Knight (Mroczny Rycerz) * The Dark Knight Rise (Mroczny Rycerz Powstaje) * The Incredible Hulk (Niesamowity Hulk) Ulubione utwory klasyczne * Fryderyk Chopin Ulubione gatunki filmowe * Filmy akcji * Filmy biograficzne * Filmy dla młodzieży * Filmy dokumentalne * Filmy dramatyczne * Filmy edukacyjne * Filmy familijne * Fantastyka * Filmy Science fiction * Filmy historyczne * Filmy katastroficzne * Filmy komediowe (tylko logiczne komedie) * Filmy kryminalne * Musicale * Nowele filmowe * Filmy obyczajowe * Filmy poetyckie * Filmy przygodowe * Filmy przyrodnicze * Filmy psychologiczne * Filmy religijne * Filmy romantyczne * Filmy sensacyjne * Filmy sztuki walki * Thrillery * Westerny * Filmy wojenne Ulubione gatunki literackie Ogólnie jestem miłośnikiem (prawie) wszystkich gatunków literackich i tej samej problematyki literackiej co w przypadku filmów. right Ulubione gatunki muzyczne * Ballady * Blues * Disco * Film & Musical * Hip Hop * Jazz * Klasyczny rock * Lata 20-30-40-50-60-ste * Lata 70-te * Lata 80-te * Lata 90-te * Muzyka chrześcijańska * Muzyka country * Muzyka instrumentalna * Muzyka klasyczna * Muzyka latynoska * Muzyka orientalna * Muzyka średniowiecza * Muzyka światowa * Oldies * Pop * Reggae * Rock * Rock'n'roll * Salsa * Samba * Schlager * Tradycyjna muzyka Ulubione gatunki gier komputerowych * Zręcznościowe (różne) ** Gry na automaty ** Gry platformowe ** Przygodowe gry akcji ** Skradanki ** Muzyczne * Przygodowe (różne) ** Interaktywne filmy * Fabularne (różne) ** MMORPG * Symulacyjne (różne) * Sportowe (różne) ** Wyścigowe * Strategiczne (różne) ** Strategiczne gry turowe ** Strategiczne gry czasu rzeczywistego ** Gry taktyczne ** Gry ekonomiczne ** 4X (pomijając ostatni cel gry) ** Gry przeglądarkowe ** Gry w boga ** Tower defense * Logiczne (różne) * Edukacyjne (różne) right Ulubione przedmioty szkolne * Biologia * Chemia * Edukacja Dla Bezpieczeństwa (EDB) * Fizyka * Geografia * Historia * Informatyka * J. Polski * Matematyka * Muzyka * Plastyka * Przedsiębiorstwo * Psychologia * Religia * Technika * Wychowanie Fizyczne (WF) * Wiedza o Społeczeństwie (WoS) * Zajęcia Artystyczne Popierane nurty filozoficzne i ich postulaty * Personalizm chrześcijański Jana Pawła II * Egzystencjalizm (jedynie założenia o absolutnej wolności i całkowitej odpowiedzialności człowieka za swoje czyny oraz buncie przeciwko złu i solidarności z krzywdzonymi) * Behawioryzm Johna Watsona * Nietzscheanizm (jedynie założenie o najwyższej wartości życia) * Organicyzm Herberta Spencera * Scjentyzm (jedynie założenie o zajmowaniu się w sposób ścisły tylko tym, co da się sprawdzić doświadczalnie) * Mesjanizm romantyczny * Liberalizm Woltera (założenia o potępianiu fanatyzmu i nietolerancji sprzecznej z wiarą chrześcijańską) * filozofia powrotu do natury Jeana-Jacques'a Rousseau (założenie o mierze człowieczeństwa) * Empiryzm Johna Locke'a * Sceptycyzm Blaise'a Pascala (szczególnie zakład Pascala) * Makiawelizm (jedynie założenie, że w człowieku drzemie jednakowa zdolność do czynienia dobra, jak i zła) * Irenizm * Franciszkanizm * Tomizm (wszystkie założenia za wyjątkiem tych dotyczących drabiny bytów i jej naruszenia) * Augustynizm * Heraklizm (jedynie założenie ciągłego ruchu - "panta rei") * Sokratyzm * Arystotelizm * Platonizm * Epikureizm * Stoicyzm Interesujące nurty filozoficzne * Utylitaryzm Johna Stuarta Milla * filozofia krytyczna Immanuela Kanta * Egalitaryzm Zainteresowania * Psychologia * Mitologia grecka, rzymska, nordycka, egipska * Informatyka * Technika * Malarstwo i rysownictwo * Projektowanie * Filmy i seriale * Świat komiksowych bohaterów DC Comics i Marvela * Historia * Nauki społeczne * Pisarstwo * Literatura * Poezja * Mity, legendy, podania i baśnie * Muzyka * Muzyka na skrzypcach, organach, pianinie, dudach, akordeonie (mowa o muzyce, którą słucham, ponieważ żaden ze mnie grajek) * Dawne cywilizacje i cywilizacje antyczne * Tradycje, zwyczaje i obyczaje rodzime oraz zagraniczne * Nauka języków obcych (odbywająca się na poziomie moich możliwości i tempa uczenia się a nie na poziomie wymogów szkolnictwa) Moje ulubione strony * Jak wytresować smoka wiki * Riordanopedia * Kraina Lodu wiki * Liga Młodych wiki * Ever After High wiki * Ever After High własne postaci wiki Zainteresowania popkulturą * Ulubiony bohater: Batman (Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Zielona Latarnia (Hal Jordan), Thor (Thor Odinson), Kapitan Ameryka (Steve Rogers), Zimowy Żołnierz (Bucky Barnes), Spiderman (Peter Parker). * Ulubiony cytat: "I AM VENGENCE, I AM THE NIGHT, I AM BATMAN" (Bruce Wayne/Batman Batman The Animated Series odc. 3 Nie ma się czego bać); "I am Batman" (Bruce Wayne/Batman Batman kontra Dracula); "I'm Batman" (Bruce Wayne/Batman Batman Begins). * Anty-ulubiony bohater (Najbardziej znienawidzony bohater): Superman, Iron Man. * Anty-ulubiny gatunek twórcy: Szmira.